Fate At Your Fingertips
by Dazzledust
Summary: OOC: Have you ever thought of a scenario you would love to read about but never found? Are some of the characters in your mind paired with someone different? Well, now's your chance to take control - A selection of one-shots. Full summary inside.
1. Introduction

Fate at your fingertips

_Dazzledust_

**Summary: Have you ever thought of a scenario you would love to read about but never found? Are some of the characters in your mind paired with someone different? Well, now's your chance to take control - A selection of one-shots created by you, written by me. All you have to do, is simply send me a comment or message with a scenario you would like me to write and eh voila! It can be as out of character as you like or you can stick to the original plot it's all up to you. **

**Your name will be credited next to the title of the one-shot so everyone knows who came up with it and feel free to come up with more than one - the more the merrier. They can be as long or short as you like - you can even use inspiration from a song or movie. Whatever comes to mind - go for it!**

**I hope I was able to put across what I meant okay! If not, feel free to message me and maybe I can clear any confusion up. So - The sooner you comment, the quicker they will be written! First come, first serve, so to speak.**

**Comprende? :)**

**DazzleDust. x**


	2. Bitten

**Here is the first one-shot, I think it's alright, I hope you do too, especially Valalight. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns The Characters, We Simply Own The Idea :)**

* * *

Bitten - Idea by Valalight, Written by DazzleDust

The pain throbbed angrily against my throat – I was burning. I gripped my neck tightly, willing the pain to disappear. The fire grew. I screamed. Thunder rumbled against the sky as I dropped to my knees, not caring about my brand new jeans as I landed in the middle of a puddle. I screamed again, hoping someone would hear me and make this pain go away. The pain spread throughout my body. I cupped the rain water in my hands before throwing in over my neck, in an attempt to cool the fire, to put it out. To no avail – it burned stronger. Clenching my fists together I pounded against the ground in an attempt to cause myself more pain that what torture my body was currently under. Unable to take it no more, I collapsed onto the ground, my blond hair soaked on the wet ground. Unable to keep my eyes open, the fire too strong for me to put out, I felt myself drifting into the darkness.

"Edward, he's here" Unsure as to whether I was hearing voices or not, I remained in my foetal position on the ground. Hands gripped at my shoulders, shaking me.

"Is it too late?" A deeper voice asked. No response. The hands from my shoulders were removed, only to be replaced by much larger hands around my waist. _So cold_. The fire pulsated in my veins again and I was not proud enough to withhold the gut wrenching scream I released. I felt my body move up and down in a walking motion and I realised I must have been chucked over someone's shoulder. A shudder traveled through my body as the icy palm of a hand pressed against the fire on my neck, instantly cooling – but not enough. My body jerked as the pain continued to spread. We came to a halt. The rain suddenly stopped as my body pressed against soft leather. A strap came across my shoulders and chest, as if to restrain me. I screamed for what seemed like the one millionth time tonight as I thrashed against the soft seats. The vehicle purred beneath me as colours swirled around my closed lids. Forcing them to open, I took in my surroundings, desperate to ignore to shooting pain, darting around my weak body. We were in a car, a nice car that much was obvious if the sound of the engine and seats were much to go by. Desperate to see my rescuers, my eyes shot to the driver and passenger. I almost screamed again. Shuddering as a different kind of pain passed through my body, I took in the posture of none other than Edward and Alice Cullen. Edward's hair was damp, and hung over his face pretty much the same as mine did – except he looked like a model, whereas I the tramp. Alice's spiky black hair looked perfect, as if she had not been out in the rain at all and I envied her perfection as well as her brothers. Clenching my fists and teeth together in frustration, but mainly in pain, I head butted the rest behind me – desperate to get their attention. Alice was the first to look.  
"His eyes are open" Her voice reminded me of a wind chime in the summer

"What's…happening?" I stuttered, shuddering as another wave of pain swept through my body. Alice shot a look at Edward, I caught his response in the rear view mirror – he brought his thumb and forefinger to his nose, and rubbed the bridge of it.

"Tell me" I demanded, teeth scraping together and raising Goosebumps on my arms.  
"Edward?" The girl said under her breath, prompting  
"NOT NOW ALICE!" He shouted, shaking his head before inhaling and exhaling in an attempt to calm himself. I shouted as the most poignant flames enveloped me before everything turned black.

--

_Isabella Swan_

I paced the Cullen's lounge as I awaited Edward and Alice's return, whilst Jasper's eyes followed me as I moved to and fro. In another attempt to settle my anxiety, he sent calming waves in my direction, to which I scowled at him until he gave up trying to control me.  
"What's taking them so long?" I asked no-one in particular, running my hands through my hair. Jasper answered

"They have to find him first – I'm sure they'll be back soon" Unwillingly, I calmed, whether it be the tone of my brother's voice or his persuasive power over emotions I didn't care. All the worrying was bringing a headache to my temples. Willing it away, I took a seat next to Jasper on the loveseat. Almost as soon as I sat down, I shot back up again, as my fiancée and best friend came rushing through the door. Lightening sounded in the distance which I found rather ironic.

"Thank God" Jasper mumbled, sounding rather relieved. I ignored his prayer and turned my attention to Alice, Edward and the feeble body hung limply over his shoulder.  
"How is he?" I asked, genuinely concerned for my friend. Silence. I continued to probe  
"Edward? How is he?" The body on his shoulder trembled as he strode past me and started up the stairs. Shooting a quick glance at Alice, who was stood with Jasper, one arm strewn across her shoulder, I ascended behind him. I followed him into our room, where the quivering body lay on the centerpiece of the room, my bed.  
"Carlisle and Esme will be back soon" He spoke sharply, arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"Edward" I spoke pleadingly, before walking over to him and placing my arms around his neck before nuzzling against him. His posture relaxed and I could tell I was winning and he was close to giving in. I placed a gentle kiss at the hollow of his throat before playing with his shirt tails. "Edward" I repeated, begging now – he sighed before placing both his marble hands on either side of my face.  
"It's too late, love." He let what he was saying sink in before continuing "He's begun the transformation. In three days, Mike Newton will be not only a vampire, but the newest member of the Cullen family"

* * *

**I hope that was okay? Comments make me write faster xD Keep those incredible ideas coming!**

**DazzleDust. x**


	3. Hickey

**Another update you say! Oh yes -Imitates Churchill Advert- Did my non-calculator maths GCSE today and I'm over the moon it's done and dusted - I wrote this yesterday with no problem surprisingly so I'm onto the next story which will indeed be a Bella and Jasper fluff ;) YAY Hehe. So, keep them all coming and don't fret - I will get round to everyone's eventually if they keep coming easily as they have been. (Y) Reviews would be like kisses from Edward daydreams**

**Disclaimer; You know the score...**

* * *

Hickey - Idea by PotterHasNothingOnCullen, written by DazzleDust

"Edward" I begged as he pulled away from another chaste kiss. Sighing, he tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear before leaning in a pressing another gentle kiss against my unworthy lips. In an attempt to prolong the inevitably short kiss and the owner's lips' departure, I ran my hands through his unearthly bronze locks before grasping a few strands securely between clenched fingers. Almost as quickly as Edward's fingers had pried mine away, they were gone again, aswell as his lips. At least I _thought_ they were secure.

"Isabella, must you tempt me so?" He chastisised, caging both my hands securely within his - I stuck my bottom lip out in an attempt to pout.

"Please Edward" I begged, desperate, sticking my lip out further. His ocher eyes bore into my boring brown ones as he appeared to be going over my question inside his head. Impatient as always, I opened my mouth to protest about my needs when two cold holds framed my face and marble lips molded with mine once more. One of Edward's hands tangled within my mane of hair whilst his teeth caught my bottom lip, nipping tenderly – a guttural moan escaped and I felt my face flush beneath his hand. I felt him smile against my lips before pulling away, only to move his affection to my neck where his hands caressed lovingly. His eyes met mine briefly as his long fingers continued there journey around my throat, taking all my power to keep my eyes open and my mouth pressed together, keeping any unwanted noises at bay. My breath caught in my throat as he removed one hand, only to be replaced by his eager lips, now licking and occasionally biting at my delicate skin. I felt him smile against my throat as I pressed my lips tighter together, knowing my eyes were a lost cause as his spare hand teased the tender skin above the waistband of my sweats. Unintelligent noises fled my mouth as his lips moved more vigorously and his hands increased there tempo as they slid across my skin.

"Edward" I whined as his tongue whirled around my neck before pulling away and blowing across it, sending delightful shivers down my spine. I gripped desperately at his hair, pulling his face level with mine, leaving the hands to continue there trail around my waist.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, stop **teasing** me!" I demanded through gritted teeth. He laughed and pulled his hands away before lying beside me. We sat in silence for a while as we waited for my breathing to even. When it did, I hit him on the chest.  
"You asked for it, love!" He answered, propping himself up on his elbow as I pulled the covers back around me.

"Yeah well…" I mumbled, turning the face the opposite wall. Edward sighed beside me before wrapping his slender arms securely around my waist.

"I love you" He whispered, his mouth at my ear, before placing a kiss in the hollow of it. My eyes drifted closed, and I was positive I fell to sleep with a smile on my face.

--

The sun seeped surprisingly through my curtains as I stretched, my eyes squinting against the light. I mumbled incomprehensively as I wiggled my fingers and toes before glancing at my clock which read 9.30. Relieved it was Saturday, I turned around to find myself alone.  
"Edward?" I said, worrying  
"Present" He replied from the corner of the room and I smiled at his voice, as smooth as honey even if it was early in the morning. I sat up slowly, not wanting the blood to rush to my head and was greeted by my beautiful Adonis.

"Morning beautiful" He greeted, holding his arms out for me – to which I ran to

"Morning" I mumbled, burying my face against the crook of his neck and bunching my hands against his shirt. He laughed, the vibrations reverberating against my face, making me smile in response. He lifted my chin up with one cold finger before placing a chaste kiss, as usual, on my lips before surprisingly pressing on against the same spot as last night. Instead of pulling away he kept his face there for longer than necessary before smiling to himself.

"Charlie's downstairs – I'll see you later" He crooned, kissing me gently on the cheek before descending out the window. I could have sworn he was laughing. My brow furrowed as I grabbed my toiletries before entering the bathroom and locking the door. Taking in my reflection in the mirror, I glanced at my flushed cheeks – nothing unusual there, before the haystack on top of my head, I cringed, undressing then stepped into the shower.

After letting the water un-tense all my muscles, I wrapped the towel around myself, careful not to slip on any excess water before traipsing back to my room in search of some clothes. After much deliberation, I picked a simple pair of low rise jeans and a black tank top, tying my hair up in an attempt to keep it out of my eyes. Happy with my appearance I went downstairs where I was greeted by my father.  
"Morning Bells" He beamed, glancing up from his newspaper to smile at me

"Morning Dad" I couldn't help but smile back – it's infectious "What are still doing here this late?" I asked, genuinely curious as I searched the cupboards for some cereal  
"I got the night shift this week – one of the guys asked me to switch" I sat opposite him and began eating "What is that?" he mumbled to himself, placing the paper on the table and gazing intently at my neck. I stared at him incredulously before gripping my throat.  
"I think I left the taps running. Be right back" I said hastily, before rushing upstairs and closing the door behind me. I exhaled uneasily before taking in my appearance, my eyes instantly drawn to my neck where a reddish bruise, in the shape of a certain vampire's lips, occupied my skin.

"Edward" I grumbled, finally understanding what had been so amusing this morning. Stupid, tempting vampire.

* * *

**Ta daaa - I'm actually surprised at how much I managed to write! Hehe. I hope you all liked it, especially PotterHasNothingOnCullen (Love the name! :D) :) Keep the ideas coming and reviews please :)**

**Dazzledust. x**


End file.
